


Actual Angel

by suchanadorer



Series: Two Two One Bravo Baker Universe [18]
Category: two two one bravo baker - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchanadorer/pseuds/suchanadorer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Ch.22 of Two Two One Bravo Baker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actual Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Настоящий Ангел](https://archiveofourown.org/works/458618) by [dzenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzenka/pseuds/dzenka)
  * Inspired by [Two Two One Bravo Baker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/180121) by [abundantlyqueer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abundantlyqueer/pseuds/abundantlyqueer). 



> Now with a [beautiful cover](http://blanketforyourshock.tumblr.com/post/17375813220/a-gift-cover-for-suchanadorers-two-two-one-bravo) courtesy of blanketforyourshock.

_Why the hell was it so cold in the desert?_

Henn wakes with a start at the sensation of a warm hand on his shin sliding under the fabric of his pants. He lifts his head with a groan, squinting against the sun.

McMath is crouched by his feet, silhouetted so that his face is half-hidden in shadow, his expression sad but relieved. His uniform is whole and clean but he is unarmed and isn’t wearing any armor.

Henn pulls in his feet and rocks forward onto his knees, lunging at McMath. He wraps one arm around McMath’s waist and slips the other around the nape of his neck as he pulls him in for a warm, lingering kiss that McMath willingly answers, gathering Henn into his arms. Henn moves his hand along McMath’s side as he pulls away from the kiss, mouthing along his jaw line and down onto the side of his neck.

McMath cups the back of Henn’s head, holding him in place. There is a rustle, then a soft whoosh as the air around them stirs. Henn tries to pull back but McMath tightens his grip, turning his head slightly to whisper along Henn’s hairline.

“Don’t be scared, baby boy.”

“I’m not, Mac. What is it?”

McMath releases his hold and stands slowly. Henn rocks back onto his heels, bringing an arm up to shield his face from the sun until something moves past McMath’s shoulder, blocking it out.

“Better?”

Henn’s face smoothes and relaxes; his eyes widen as he takes in what he’s seeing. McMath has extended a pair of wings out to block the sun, throwing them both into shadow.

The wings are huge, far larger than the tattoos along his back. They lift high away from his body with the leading edge curving in slightly. The feathers are long and smooth, coloured white with brown stripes. Henn’s mouth falls open, but before he can speak there is a grunt beside them.

“Oh, hell.” Blackwood sucks in a breath through his teeth and pushes himself up into a sitting position, knees drawn up towards his chest. His eyes follow the lines of McMath’s wings as he folds them in onto his back. McMath moves to stand in front of Blackwood and extends both his hands. Blackwood sighs as he accepts the offer, grabbing hold of both of McMath’s wrists. McMath mirrors the grip on Blackwood’s wrists and widens his stance, his wings beating hard twice as he pulls him to his feet.

Henn brushes dust off the knees of his pants as he stands, walking around behind McMath. The feathers on the outside of his wings are darker, more solidly coloured. Henn steps forward, his hand hanging in the air above one of them. McMath glances back over his shoulder and smiles, flexing one of them.

“It’s okay.”

“Where’d they come from?”

Given permission, Henn begins a thorough examination of McMath’s wings, running his fingers along the feathers, smoothing them into place. He trails lightly along the long primary feathers, fingers slipping in between them. McMath closes his eyes and leans into the touch as Henn comes back up, nails raking gently at the place where the wings extend out from his uniform shirt.

“There were there when I woke up, face down in that field. I followed you all here.”

Blackwood has been stretching and looking at the disturbed ground and body lying nearby, but now he turns back to McMath, giving Brecon’s corpse a last glance.

“Why are you here?”

McMath considers the question a moment, pulling his lips into his mouth. He nods to himself.

“You two are coming with me.”

Henn moves around to face them both. He steps to McMath’s side and lays an arm around his waist, looking from McMath’s face to Blackwood’s, his brow furrowed.

“Everyone else is already there?”

McMath nods again. Blackwood exhales noisily, locking his hands together on the back of his head as he turns away from McMath again.

Henn leans against McMath, lifting his head to bring his mouth to McMath’s ear.

“Hey, Billy, I-“

“I know.” McMath turns his head to meet Henn’s gaze, his expression breaking into a warm smile. He cradles Henn’s cheek in his hand and presses his lips to Henn’s forehead.

“He’s not waking up.” Blackwood juts out his chin, gesturing towards Brecon.

“He’s not coming with us. Someone else will come for him.”

“Doc and Holmes?”

McMath shakes his head, casting his eyes down. Blackwood smiles and nods before stepping over to join them.

“How does this work?” he asks, eyes skirting over McMath’s wings, now extended wide behind him.

“How the hell should I know?”

Blackwood’s smile extends into a grin and he ducks his head before reaching out and putting a hand on Henn’s shoulder, then on McMath’s. Henn reaches out to Blackwood, his hand settling on his upper arm. McMath’s arm rests around Henn’s shoulders.

McMath’s wings beat slowly and all three close their eyes against the storm of grit and dust.


End file.
